Hulkling
. Teddy Altman is an everyday high school student. Hulkling, is a shape-shifting super strong alien hybrid for the Young Avengers. He is known to be rather loyal to his friends and teammates. His place on the team is that of the bruiser, patterning his appearance and fighting style after that of the Hulk. Background Theodore Rufus Altman, Teddy to his friends, did not start his life in any normal circumstances. During the Kree-Skrull War, the Super-Skrull had kidnapped Captain Marvel, Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch and presented them to the Skrull Emperor. While being imprisoned, Captain Marvel and the Emperor's daughter, Princess Anelle, had a brief affair and she conceived a child. This child, the result of a Kree father and Skrull mother, during the height of the Kree-Skrull war, was never going to be accepted by either side. Rightfully fearing for his safety, Anelle sent the child away with her nursemaid immediately after his birth. The servant took the child to Earth to be raised by his father, but after arriving on Earth she was not able to locate Mar-Vell. Deciding to raise the child as her own, she posed as a single mother working in real estate and gave Teddy his name. On Earth, Teddy spent his years growing up believing that he was a mutant Once in high school, Teddy used his powers mainly in an effort to fit in with his high school classmates, particularly the class president and basketball team captain, Greg Norris. Teddy harbored a crush for the handsome classmate. It was to Greg that Teddy first demonstrated his powers to. Rather than being unnerved, Greg saw the opportunities Teddy could offer and coerced him into using his shape shifting abilities to provide access to New York City high life by impersonating various superheroes and celebrities, such as Tony Stark. And Teddy continued to do whatever Greg asked, causing much confusion and chaos with his impersonations. It was only when Greg tried to talk Teddy into breaking into Avengers Mansion that Teddy finally decided that some things were more important than fitting in. He ended the friendship there, refusing to let his former friend use him anymore. It was at this moment that Teddy decided that he could do much better things than just sneaking into parties. He knew that he was meant to help, though as to how he was unsure. All that would change with the coming of the Labyrinth. As most of the world's heroes were suddenly transported to parts unknown, Teddy saw that there was a void that needed to be filled. So, apparently, did the alien menace that watched the world. With the heroes gone, they invaded, slaughtering all those that stood in their path. Teddy's own adoptive mother, the nursemaid that had cared for him as if he was her own child, defended Teddy from one such attack, revealing her true Skrull nature as she fought to save the child that she loved. As she laid dying, Teddy rushed to her aid. Not knowing what to do, he imagined himself as the one hero that came to his mindthe Hulk. As Teddy fought, he morphed himself into what he imagined what the Hulk would look like at his age and, with this new form, he was able to fend off the alien attack long enough to whisk his mother to safety. With her dying breath, she told Teddy of his heritage, of his true mother, then told him to go out and live his life on his own terms. As suddenly as the alien horde appeared, it disappeared. The world was changed. New places sprung up overnight, along with new dangers. However, the world still needed heroes. And Teddy, adopting the code-name of Hulkling, determined that he was going to do just that, living his life on his own terms and being a hero so that others may have the chance to do the same. Personality Adoring: Teddy is adoring and kind to his friends. He showers them with lavish attention, kindness, and affection. In general he is like this to virtually everyone who has not otherwise done him or his friends any harm, even when others are rude or belligerent to him. To those he is fond of he constantly showers in affection. Steadfast: Teddy is steadfast to his friends, his family, and to those he calls allies. Despite his origin as an alien and not of Earth, he has adopted Earth over as his home and will protect those that he cares for. If put in a position of having to pledge allegiance to the Skrulls, the Kree, or to his friends, he will take his friends over in an instant. Gay: Teddy is gay, and into boys romantically and affectionately. He is can be subtle and shy on this but has no issues speaking up and defining himself as if questioned. He has simply accepted this is a part of him and has no issues with it whatsoever at a personal level. He can understand that others might be uncomfortable so does not broadcast it. In any case, Teddy is very happy with how he is and supportive of others. Logical: While prone to acts of affection, Teddy is generally very calm and logical, thinking things through and taking in all the angles. He tries to be quiet and make sure that he has figured out circumstances before speaking up and otherwise will let others bounce different viewpoints, offering his opinion on them upon request. Teddy often believes the best way to determine the right course of action is through consensus. Logs *2014-02-14 - Enter the Hulkling - Miss America and Raptor meet a new (old?) friend in the Brooklyn alleys one night... and the Young Avengers now have more to assemble with! *2014-02-15 - A Young Avengers Meeting - All the current Young Avengers roster save Julian (plus Molly) meet up to discuss how to bring in new teammates, and meet Hulkling *2014-03-06 - Mending Broken Bridges - Wasp comes to catch the Young Avengers up and maybe mend some fraying tension between the young team and the older one. *2014-03-21 - Stark Expo: Opening Ceremonies Afterparty - Conventions and Expos are for boring adults. These New York teens know where the real party is at. Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:New York City Category:Marvel Available